Mistletoe
by RosaKei
Summary: Armin, Eren, Mikasa were about to give their gifts to their captain until… they heard a certain shorty's name, accompanied with the words, "You got to KISS under the mistletoe!"


**Disclaimer: I do not own Shinegki no Kyojin / Attack on Titan, nor its characters.**

* * *

It was that time of the year again. Christmas. Most soldiers had the day off and went back home to visit their families and celebrate Christmas with presents and cookies. Joy and laugher, and so on. But, those who had lost their families had nowhere to go, did they? Thus, remaining on duty. A cruel truth, but it wasn't that bad spending it with their comrades, especially a certain group of three close friends.

"Eh… why do we have to this again?" Mikasa groaned.

"Because it's Captain Levi's birthday! And Christmas. And you already got him a gift, and we have the job of delivering the others' gift since they were 'too scared' of Levi… he isn't always pissed off." Eren sighed shaking his head while Mikasa only rolled her eyes, "I got him a gag disguise, Eren." Mikasa spoke, not really spoiling her gift considering she didn't bother wrapping it.

"And why did you get that for him again…?" The blonde asked, who accompanied the two since he had nothing else to do, plus he got him a chess set, seeing that he might as well get him something out of respect. "Well…" Mikasa mumbled, flashbacking to the day where Levi and her had a squabble about Eren's safety and treatment since he was a titan shifter, and it somehow ended with the words, 'you can make me wear a gag disguise and that brat would still listen, obey my orders and be afraid of me.'

"I question that, at myself too." Mikasa sighed quietly whereas Eren shook his head in response. "He obviously won't like whatever all of you got for him, he likes cleaning supplies!"

"And you got him..." Armin trailed off as he saw Eren's nod, before he responded, "Yep, cleaning supplies… anyways let's just drop the gifts and go to the cafeteria, I heard they aren't giving out stale bread today." Eren shrugged as the two agreed.

* * *

Once they reached Levi's office, they were about to knock on the door until, they heard a loud, over-enthusiastic voice emitting from his room, which was of course, Hanji. "C'mon Levi!" She pleaded. _"But Levi… You got to KISS under the mistletoe! It's the rules!"_ Hanji exclaimed which caused the three to halt in their actions, looking at each other, confused.

"Did you hear that…?" Mikasa whispered, sounding both curious and extremely puzzled at the fact Levi, THE LEVI, who was a grumpy shorty, was about to kiss someone.

"Y-Yeah…" Armin stuttered. "We should go… what if it's Captain Hanji who's going to kiss him…? Let's not bother them…" Armin spoke, not wanting to get in trouble, especially on Christmas.

"Wait no. I have to see this." Eren spoke as he peeked through the small crack through the slightly opened door. "But Eren, Hanji sounds drunk… what if they… uh—"

"Shh, Hanji's always drunk! Now let's listen." Eren spoke as he shifted a little for the two to have space to press their ears against the closed door to listen to their rather intriguing conversation.

"Well… I mean, it is definitely is something interesting…" Mikasa admitted as she shifted, listening to them as well. Armin sighing, finally giving in to mostly curiosity, as he started to listen too.

"Hanji. The first thing I see when I arrive is you drinking alcohol in MY office? What kind of crappy joke is this?" Levi grumbled rolling his eyes. "And Kiss? You must be crazy if I'm going to kiss anything as filthy as that." Levi added as Hanji groaned.

"It's not all that filthy!" Hanji pouted as she poured a glass for Levi. "Let's drink birthday boy!" Hanji exclaimed almost too loudly, giving him the, 'I know you want it' look before Levi clicked his tongue as he took the glass from her as he started chugging it down his throat.

"I knew you wanted it."

"Shut up."

"If you kiss then sure." Hanji smirked. "I know you'd definitely want to go further after…"

"…How many glasses did you drink?" Levi asked, raising a brow.

"… fifteen…" Hanji hiccuped.

* * *

"Wait, so Captain Hanji and Levi are a couple?" Eren spoke, sounding rather shock at such a couple combination.

"Well, I mean Levi and Hanji have been meeting quite often, or so I've heard…"

"I thought it was to discuss paperwork..?" Mikasa retorted, reusing to believe that Hanji's taste in men was so low, like Levi's height. "And Levi's personality is kind of…"

"Captain Levi isn't that bad Mikasa!" Eren said rolling his eyes. "But… even for Hanji's standard… I thought she was into crazy men?"

"Well… opposites attract…" Armin shrugged.

"Shh… they're talking." Mikasa hushed the two.

"Hanji. I'm not doing it." Levi snapped as he chugged down another shot, still sober as always.

"Pleaseeeeee Birthday boy!" Hanji begged again.

"Don't call me that, it's weird." Levi grumbled.

"Hmmm? Is Levi in a bad mood?" Hanji asked chuckling.

"I'm always in a bad mood for f—"

"Yeah but you look like you're in a worse mood… because your precious brats didn't get you anything even though you just went gift-giving a couple moments ago?" Hanji chuckled, knowing he went out and bought them gifts which he personally went and placed them in their own rooms, but of course, respecting their privacy by not touching anything at all. He just placed it there and left. Levi clicked his tongue. "Shut up. They worked their asses off, it's just stuff on sale." Levi retorted, though Hanji knew he was probably still sad they got him nothing, especially when Hanji found his new squad had a rather peculiar but somewhat close bond. "There, There…" Hanji sighed as she took another shot as she patted Levi's back in a comforting manner. "Well. Either way… You're still going to kiss under the mistletoe. If you aren't going to, I'll—"

"Achoo!" A certain blonde sneezed.

"Shit." Eren cursed as Mikasa quickly hurried up to her feet signalling the two to do the same as she heard footsteps nearing the door.

Almost in a blink of an eye, the door opened as the brunette and blonde quickly got onto their feet.

"And what do you three want?" Levi grumbled, still in a bad mood. "I already have my own problems, and you three eavesdropping isn't going to do shit for me and—"

"We, uh, got you gifts." Eren spoke as he held out wrapped up presents that were from him and the other squad members, Armin and Mikasa doing the same as Levi's eyes widened. "Oh." He said simply before taking them. "Say thank you!" Hanji yelled to him from the inside as Levi clicked his tongue agitatedly as he glared at Hanji for a second before turning his focus back to the three. "Thank you… I didn't expect you guys to—"

"Neither did we, we overheard your conversation about your gift-giving." Mikasa interrupted as she handed him the gag disguise she got, Levi blinking at her gift, not knowing she'd have taken his statement that seriously, and was about to make one of his sarcastic comments until he smelt detergent. "Is that detergent…?" He asked as Eren nodded almost too cheerfully. "I know you like cleaning and—"

"I do, but detergent? Really? Who gets a gag disguise and detergent for a gift?" Levi spoke as he eyed the blonde who tensed up. "I uh— got you a chess set…" Armin spoke, assuming he wanted to know what he got.

"Well, at least someone has a normal mind here." Levi sighed before looking up at the three. The three expecting a lecture but instead they were greeted by a smile, which shocked them. "Thank you, really…" Levi mumbled quietly as Hanji chuckled softly as she watched the whole thing. "You guys are dismissed now, I'm sure you have better things to do." Levi spoke, not wanting to waste their time anymore, assuming they had plans.

"Wait." Armin spoke as Eren continued. "We were wondering… are you and Captain Hanji together?" He asked as Levi tilted his head as he let out a, 'huh?'

"Well, we heard about you having to kiss her under the mistletoe—"

"What? No. That idiot threw a broom at me when I walked into the office and asked me to kiss it since I was standing under that mistletoe thing with it that she had set up." Levi sighed, explaining it to them thoroughly, not wanting them to have any misconceptions.

"Oh…" The three spoke in sync as Levi made a 'tch' sound before turning around. "Now go away, before I report to the superiors that you eavesdropped a Captain." Levi threatened as they nodded before walking off, not wanting to run a hundred laps or something in the snow. "Thank you for your gift though!" The three exclaimed their thanks in advance, and wished him a happy birthday as well before they left wondering what he got them.

"You love them and you know it." Hanji chuckled softly as Levi rolled his eyes before sitting back down as he poured another shot for the two. "Shut up and drink, before I make you kiss the broom instead." Levi grumbled, hoping the three wouldn't come up with any rumours about him kissing a broom, if they did, he was sure to make them run a hundred laps during the next Christmas.

But he was thankful, thankful for his own reasons.

But if he had to be honest, he kind of enjoyed Christmas and his birthday today.


End file.
